


Crash

by Dakumisutoresu



Series: Ardor [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Oral Sex, Reunions, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakumisutoresu/pseuds/Dakumisutoresu
Summary: It may not have worked out for us years ago, but I still love you ... You still set my heart ... my body ... my soul aflame ... Even though you've deceived me ... I still want you ... I might even still love you ... But ... Can I forgive you?





	Crash

It's been 7 years since that day that I walked in on him with those ... Women. 7 years of me trying to mend my heart after such a heart break. 7 years of me being unable to love anyone as much as I loved him. 

I snorted, taking a swig of my drink. "He didn't love me as much obviously, " I laughed bitterly, "'Cause he wouldn't have lied to me."

But Seiya did love you. He loved as much as you ... Shut up sister! Don't forget that newsflash: he lied to and cheated on us! It wasn't the other way around. He was the one who have up on us before we had a chance. He was the one who didn't want to wait before he got some other girls to fuck him. So why should we care about him?

Another snort sounded from me as I downed another shot. "I hope that he's happy with his damn decision. God I was so stupid!" I cursed his name once again.

"Usagi-chan, come on! We need you to help us fill a special order that just arrived!" called Mako-chan from the doorway to the pantry.

I sighed and sat down my shot glass, grabbing my tray from its resting place. "I'm coming!" I called back to her as I made my way back out into the kitchen to grab my orders.

"Here, these two orders need to be delivered first. I'll send Minako-chan out in a few to help you with the rest of the orders, " she directed me, giving me two steaming hot meals to carry out to some diners and went back to cooking whatever.

My mouth watered a bit at the faint aroma of food in the air. "As you wish, Mako-chan, " I chirped to her before heading out to hand out the following orders.

"Hey, Minako-chan, come here!" was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me.

I neglected to notice the way that Minako-chan was eyeing me during my entire exchange with Mako-chan because the next thing that happened was most likely the cause of her strange behavior.

I sat the plate down at the first table I needed to deliver to and said, "Here's your order. Thank you for eating at Jupiter's Supreme."

I made a move to go and deliver the other dish on my tray when my wrist was grasped by a strong hand.

Turning around, I opened my mouth to chew out the pervert that dared to touch me when a voice that I haven't heard for nearly a decade reached my ears.

"Odango, wait ..." he pleaded to me, his eyes looking into mine.

Cursing myself for what spewed from my treacherous lips after that, I uttered out the last thing I swore to never say again as if I were my 17-year-old self again.

"Seiya?"


End file.
